<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] A Challenge Met by KeeperofSeeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146468">[podfic] A Challenge Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds'>KeeperofSeeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fighting Kink, First Kiss, Lightsabers, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Rough Kissing, Sith Training (Star Wars), The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Maul seemed to want, more than anything, was violence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Qi'ra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] A Challenge Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901017">A Challenge Met</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing">AceQueenKing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the author for having a blanket permission statement on their profile!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Download</strong>: <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/pjhc94pr04hsxp5/SWSolo%20A%20Challege%20Met.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a> (8.45 MBs) </p>
<p>Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.</p>
<p><strong>Length</strong>: 00:17:11</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*banging on pots and pans* Disney give us the follow up for Solo so we can have cool Maul &amp; Qi'ra interactions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>